


Glowing Eyes

by SaschaR



Series: Glowing Eyes Universe [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, guess who’s back and with a new fandom~!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Alastor and Husk certainly have a... entertaining relationship.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Glowing Eyes Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Glowing Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy I’m back and with a new fandom like an asshole. ^^. Also a lil note here: Alastor is a trans male in this story. It ain’t mentioned, I just wanted y’all to know that.  
> Also also!  
> This story was requested by anon on Tumblr who asked for Yandere RadioHusk. (They didn’t specify who the Yandere was~)

Alastor was paranoid.

Scratch that, Alastor was _extremely_ paranoid, which was much, much worse than his normal paranoia. And that was all because of one demon, Husker. Now, if Alastor was being honest with himself, yes he was a bit… obsessive towards Husk, watching his every move and making sure he wasn’t hurt, but at least he didn’t _follow him home_ or _kill one of his dearest friends in cold blood, forcing them to go through a very long and painful two months of regeneration_. And while it was romantic of Husk to make sure Alastor was safe, it also got real annoying real quick.

Where did all this unneeded paranoia fit in? Well, one tends to get a little paranoid when a very hostile and overly protective boyfriend with an extensive military and profiling background holds an angelic weapon in his cute little paws. An angelic weapon that could very easily kill Alastor. Now, under most circumstances, he wouldn’t care at all, after all his heightened deer senses and powers were able to catch most threats and attacks aimed at him. Most of them. The one exception to that rule? Husk. His boyfriend. The very man that was following him and held a very deadly weapon in his paws that could be used to take Alastor out in the blink of an eye. Damnit why did Husk have to be so good at sneaking and hiding again!? He still remembered how trapped he felt, pinned against his soft recliner with a very sharp weapon pointed at his face.

” _Doll,” Husk had drawled out, face conveying absolutely no emotion as he looked down idly at his claws, acting like he wasn’t threatening one of the most powerful demons in Hell. “Yes, my dear Husker?” Alastor had managed to breathe out, relieved that he conveyed no emotion as well. “If I see you dance with another demon again, I will carve out yer heart an' put it on my mantle, got it?”_ But that’s my line! _Alastor thought, biting back the snarky reply and simply smiling wider, looking at Husk with what he hoped was adoration. “Oh Husker, you do care~!” He had exclaimed, eyes searching deep into Husk’s, looking for something. “Heh…” Husk has chuckled, a small smile curling onto his face. “Ya know jus’ what to say dollface, don’t ya?” Alastor simply laughed along with Husk, careful not to cut himself on the weapon that was dangerously close to his face. “Why of course my darling, it_ is _my job after all ~” Husk had smiled wide at that one, making the weapon disappear into thin air as he smashed his lips against Alastor’s, demanding his submission, which Alastor gave eagerly. After all, that’s what Husk wanted, and what Husk wanted Alastor gave._

As the memory faded away, Alastor’s hand touched the doorknob leading to his mansion, ear twitching as he looked around for Husk. Who wasn’t anywhere in sight even though Alastor could sense his presence, which Husk _knew_ how to evade. But this wasn’t a way to watch Alastor and make sure he was behaving, oh no, the message behind it was clear. 

_I’m making myself known to you because I want you to know that I’m here. So don’t fuck up._

It was a message that he had given Husker many times when he wasn’t sober. Ah, a sober Husk, a Husk that was much more unhinged, ready to fight for Alastor, ready to kill. Alastor quite preferred sober Husk to not-so-sober Husk, as the non-drunk version tended to be more romantic and willing to kill for him. Although the one flaw that came with sober Husk became crystal clear soon enough, if the escalation to stealing an angelic weapon and threatening Alastor with it was any clue. And the best thing about it was, Husk was smart. He had managed to corner Alastor without using an ounce of magic, only his wits and skills, something that not even most overlords could do even with all of their fancy magic, and yet Husker did it with ease. He had made it so Alastor couldn’t teleport, couldn’t attack, couldn’t fight back, all without magic. And it was thrilling.

Well, it was thrilling when he paranoia wasn’t there. But his paranoia was there, all thanks to his stupid decision to dance flirtatiously with the princess of hell, which wasn’t a good idea to do by any stretch of the imagination, as now Husk’s trust in him dropped down in the negatives. Alastor frankly didn’t understand why Husk was so defensive and protective of him to this extreme but hey, he couldn’t complain. Actually, he could, as Husker’s advances soon became a hindrance to his plans. Alastor huffed slightly in annoyance as he opened his door and walked in, slightly pouting as he pondered what to do with Husk.

“Hey, babydoll.” Alastor nearly jumped out of his skin after hearing Husk’s gruff voice break through the silence. “Husker!” Alastor started, spinning around excitedly. “Husker my darling, my de-“ “Cut the bullshit, I saw you dancin’ with her.” Fuck. Alastor shut his mouth, his smile becoming thin-lipped in a matter of seconds. Oh, how desperately did he want to point out how the slut insisted on flirting with Husk, even pushing himself up against the grumpy cat. But that would not have been a wise decision, as of right now, in their ever-changing and evolving chess match, Alastor was a mere pawn with Husk being the all-powerful queen. “Well yes, I did dance with the princess but-” “But nothin’.” Husk interrupted, obviously pissed off at the deer. “I told you if I saw you dancin’ with another demon, I would carve yer heart out an’-” “and hang it on your mantle. Yes Husker, darling, I know, you made that quite clear last time. Kitten, please, it was nothing, I promise you.” Alastor soothed, hoping that he was saying the right things to make Husk calm down.

He didn’t.

In fact, he made it worse, as Husk’s neutral poker face gave away and showed how truly pissed off he was. “Nothin’? NOTHIN’!? IF IT WAS NOTHIN’ THEN YOU WOULDN’T HAVE TRIED T’ BOOZE ME UP YOU SON OF A BITCH! IF IT WAS NOTHIN’ THEN I WOULDN’T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! SO TELL ME AGAIN THAT YOU DANCIN’ WITH THAT BITCH IS NOTHIN’!” Husk screamed, starting to froth at the mouth. Oh, dear… Alastor felt his ears lower as he scrambled to explain what he was doing without revealing his plans. “Well you see-” “Don’t.” …what? “Excuse me?” “Don’t. Fuckin’. Lie t’ me. I know when yer lyin’ so don’t even try it. I don’t give a damn about whatever the fuck yer plannin’, so just fucking tell me.” Alastor sighed softly, ears lowering further as he eyed Husk’s clenched fist, knowing damn well that it would connect to his jaw in a matter of seconds if he didn’t cough up the truth.

And wasn’t that the most thrilling thing about Husker? The way he had no fear, daring to punch the Radio Demon in the face if he didn’t obey and bend to his demands? And isn’t that what love is? The battle of the wits, the fight for control? Making sure your lover doesn’t leave you or get hurt by anyone but you? And Husker made sure of that. Husker fought for control, had witty battles with Alastor, making sure that Alastor wouldn’t leave and only hurting him when necessary. And besides, Alastor had control here, after all, all he needed to do was summon a drink and watch his lover deteriorate in front of him, oh how entertainin-

Alastor’s necked snapped to the side as he held his smarting cheek in his hand. He looked up at Husk from the floor, blinking back tears of pain and stifling his giggles. “Stop _thinkin’_ and fuckin’ _answer me_! Are you always this incompetent after you dance with a pretty girl!?” Husker snapped, snarling down at Alastor. Alastor stood back up, dusting himself off and coughing to dispel some stubborn giggles caught in his throat. “I apologize for that my darling, my thoughts ran away! You wanted an explanation, correct?” Alastor asked in a calm voice, watching Husk’s reactions carefully. “Yes _deer_ ,” Husk sneered at him, wiping his mouth to remove the froth at his lips. Alastor swallowed and smiled wider, ignoring the stinging feeling of his cheek. “Well our dear princess _loves_ music and singing, so why not sing to win her over? _And_ if I separate her from her little girlfriend, she will be more… open to my ideas. So why not kill two birds with one stone and dance with her? So you see, my love, it was a mere strategical move on my part to dance with her, a way to win her over. After all, she does not provide me the entertainment and thrill that you do Husker! And why would I leave you for such a dull and boring princess?” Alastor finished off his mini-speech with a kiss to Husk’s cheek, hoping that this time he could soothe him properly. Husk relaxed into his touch, anger dissipating as he muttered under his breath.

“Jus’ don’t do it again without warnin’ me. I thought you were trying to cheat on me…” Husk admitted, reaching up a paw to stroke Alastor’s injured cheek almost lovingly. Alastor hummed, closing his eyes and nuzzling into his Husker’s paw, smile turning soft. “I would never. I promise.” Alastor whispered, cracking an eye open as he watched Husk scowl at him. “Yeah right, I don’t believe ya.” He retorted, removing his paw and walking towards the kitchen. Alastor stayed still, rubbing his cheek with his hand, lost in thought as Husk lumbered back to him, ice pack in hand. “For your cheek,” He mumbled, shoving it at Alastor. Alastor took the offering happily, smiling widely as he put it to his cheek. Oh, Husker did care! Why did he have to be so paranoid and think Husk would hurt him? He would never do that unless it was necessary.

Alastor watched Husk trudge over his recliner, sitting down and yawning, patting his lap invitingly. Alastor trotted over to him, removing his coat and plopping down, snuggling into his soft chest fluff. Husk ran a claw through his hair, muttering to himself as he kissed his forehead. “Yer mine, Alastor. Mine all mine, and I ain’t ever lettin’ you go.” Alastor chuckled softly, maneuvering himself so he could rest his uninjured cheek against the fur, pressing the ice pack against the injured one. He winced slightly when he jostled a bruise on his arm, carefully cradling it in between him and Husker. He sighed and nuzzled into his lover, melting as he ran his claws through his hair. “I know Husker,” he said softly, being lulled to sleep by the cat’s soft purring. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm writing more of the "Glowing Eyes" universe, don't worry! And my brother, TheManWithAPurpleTopHat, drew me some art based on this fic^^ Be warned though, it depicts rape and is gorey. So tread carefully!  
> Here is the link:  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/586077366330196008/691652874186522694/IMG_20200323_101958582.jpg


End file.
